


Sneaky!

by Kidansong



Series: Drabbles and Poems [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Just a bit of sweet, Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidansong/pseuds/Kidansong
Summary: Draco pulls Harry into an alcove in the hall for some privacy...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles and Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201157
Kudos: 10





	Sneaky!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarry_Quite_Contrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/gifts).



> My first post and my first Drarry! Enjoy and be nice!

When Draco first kissed Harry,

he expected a _reaction_ ;

maybe a movement of lips,

or an intake of breath-

the lack of reaction, in fact,

he found _scary_.

The risk of discovery rose 

as they stood in an alcove

right there in the hall.

As his nerves grew and grew,

Draco looked down at his toes.

Harry starred at him,

eyes wide, lips glistening. 

Harry’s tongue darted out and

his pupils were dilated-

but, his face became grim.

“I’ve never done this before,”

Harry whispered, hesitant.

Draco just smiled,

leaned in- _oh so slowly_!-

and kissed him so thoroughly 

he was ignited to his core.

“I don’t want experience,

I don’t want a history.

I just want you, who you are

right now, today;

Does that make sense?”

Harry inhaled quite deeply,

took his time in replying;

he leaned in to Draco’s caress

before checking the hall.

“Yes. Let’s go! And be _sneaky_!”


End file.
